1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primitive fitting apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a primitive fitting apparatus and method for more accurately fitting a primitive using point cloud.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of fitting a primitive, three-dimensional (3D) data for fitting of a primitive may be quickly acquired using scanners. The 3D data may be represented by a 3D point cloud, and may include a massive number of points. Additionally, a primitive may be fitted based on the acquired 3D data.
Recently, various restoration schemes for easily and quickly restoring a 3D object using 3D data are being developed. Specifically, in restoration schemes, to automatically fit a primitive, when points of 3D data are input, distances between the points, and normal vectors of the points may be compared, using an error function. Additionally, based on a result of the comparing, a primitive optimized for inliers by removing outliers from the points may be obtained.
However, in restoration schemes, the optimized primitive may be included in a portion of a primitive based on the normal vectors of the points. In this instance, an accuracy of the primitive may be reduced, and a primitive that does not correspond to the input points may be obtained.